Las Vagocompras
by KingdomSora
Summary: Soki necesita un nuevo sofá, y sólo la vagotaicho original está capacitado para asesorarle en esta compra vital.


'THE END' era lo que ponía en la pantalla. Me acababa de pasar otro juego más, el último, todos los años de vida espiritual que llevaba en el Seireitei, me habían servido para terminar de completar los juegos que en vida había dejado a medias, que no eran pocos.

Decenas de RPGs, varios juegos de lucha, tanto 2D como 3D, juegos de coches, de estrategia,… estaban amontonados en pilas según iba completándolos, y las pilas ya alcanzaban una altura considerable. Por otra parte, la pila de juegos pendientes iba disminuyendo hasta que quedó vacía y por eso me encontré en ésa situación, debo bajar al mundo humano a comprar nuevo material.

Apagué la mayor televisión de toda la Sociedad de Almas con el mando y me incorporé para estirarme. Llevaba un par de días sentado dedicado exclusivamente al vicio. Desconectar de las labores de capitán a veces me ayuda a que mi trabajo sea más eficiente, o eso me gusta decir. Levanté los brazos juntando las manos por encima de la cabeza, sacando pecho y ejercitando los hombros agarrotados por la misma postura mantenida durante muchas horas.

Luego me froté el trasero suavemente con las manos, tenía los jamones bastante doloridos por culpa de un sofá destruido. Muelles que salían de algunas partes, cojines sin relleno, respaldos desaparecidos,… pero le tenía cariño. Ese mueble había estado allí desde mucho antes de que yo llegara a ocupar mi puesto, y por mucho que me doliera, le había llegado la hora; necesitaba un sustituto, yo, unos cuantos juegos nuevos que pasarme.

Al salir del cuartito, me cruzo con Kazu, uno de mis oficiales de más rango. Parece ocupado, pero mis asuntos no pueden esperar.

Hola Kazu.

Taicho. ¿Dónde ha estado?

Llevo un par de días desarrollando unas cosillas. - Me giro y cierro la puerta con llave. No quiero que nadie descubra que tengo un cuarto franco donde desaparezco durante días enteros. – Necesito que me localices a Maxwell ipso facto. Estaré en el comedor, llevo días sin probar bocado.

Por el camino voy pensando qué juego debería comprarme ahora. Uno que no sea lineal y se pueda jugar eternamente me vendría bien, algo que pille cada día un ratillo estaría también bien. Mientras me hago una lista mental, llego a la cafetería, pero no veo a Ronar. No es de extrañar, por la hora que es, no debe estar en la cocina, tendré que improvisarme algo de comer. Entro en la despensa y me preparo yo mismo un tentempié de inmensas dimensiones, lo justo para saciar días de ayuno.

No encuentro a Maxwell por ninguna parte, taicho.

Kazu entra saludando mientras me comunica las noticias. Yo apuro la última raja de sandía antes de partir al mundo humano.

Vale, encárgate de todo hasta mi vuelta.

¿No debería encargarse Mitsuko de la división en ausencia del taicho y del fuku?

Tú mismo, en cualquier caso, por tu bien, que la división siga en buenas condiciones cuando vuelva. No será más de un día.

No se preocupe, se la encontrará tal y como la dejó. – Respondió emocionado el quinto oficial dando por zanjada la conversación.

"Eso es lo que me preocupa" pienso y me dirijo al Senkaimon más cercano, lo abro y desaparezco tras sus puertas. Sí, ya sé que no se puede abrir una puerta al mundo humano sin permiso, pero ¿quién va a informar de ello, el capitán del duodécimo escuadrón? Jeje.

Por el camino me pongo mi gigai preferido, unos vaqueros azules rasgados a la altura del bolsillo trasero que dejan entrever mis calzoncillos de diseño y llamativo colorido. También llevo una camiseta azul de marca con un divertido dibujo de un tazón de desayuno de cierto toque psicodélico. Por la época del año y el lugar de destino, no necesito chaqueta ni abrigo ni nada más; bueno sí, un monedero repleto para pagar el juego. De paso reviso si llevo mi intercomunicador, por si las moscas… vale, aquí está.

Callejeo un poco por la ciudad para habituarme al gigai antes de dirigirme a mi destino final, la tienda habitual de videojuegos. Fue pagando los siete juegos que al final escogí cuando me acordé: tenía que comprarme un sofá nuevo.

Desconcertado al no saber dónde comprar un sofá, decido llamar a un número de información telefónica, más que nada por no ponerme a buscar una tienda o anuncios.

Información telefónica ¿dígame?

Buenos días, me gustaría saber donde puedo comprar un sofá

¿Cercano a qué zona?

Ahora mismo estoy en…. – Tras quedarme un rato pensando añado: - disculpe, me he equivocado.

"Ya que estoy por esta zona, voy a hacerla una visita, seguro que se alegra. O lo mismo no. Es imposible saber en qué piensa ésta mujer. Tomaré un taxi, así llegaré antes."

El taxi tardó menos de dos minutos en llegar al destino, pero entre que no recordaba muy bien cómo llegar y que ya estoy cansado de andar, no quise jugármela.

La calle era completamente peatonal, tuve que andar unos metros siguiendo las indicaciones del amable y rechoncho taxista para llegar, después claro, de darle una generosa propina. Coloridos escaparates adornaban las tiendas, fruterías, verdulerías,…. tiendas normales de un barrio cualquiera. Todas menos una, sórdida, oscura, apagada, turbia, siniestra. Descríbela como quieras, que te quedas corto seguro. Una tienda de mascotas cuyo lema era: "Si no tenemos hoy la mascota que quieres, dentro de siete días sí"; desde luego muy alentadora no era.

Me acerqué a las vidrieras donde asomaban algunos lastimosos animales enjaulados. ¡Cómo me recordaban al laboratorio de animales de la división! Al margen de ciertas memorias que me hacen sonreír, entro en la tienda preguntando directamente a la dueña que estaba de espaldas en el mostrador: 

¿Tienen perros?

¿De qué clase? – Responde sin girarse ni reconocer mi voz.

¡Perros vagos!

Hombre, Sochika – me saluda de forma un tanto indiferente, dadas las circunstancias, mientras retoma el frente del mostrador. – Me alegro de verte, vagotaicho, ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Lo mismo digo, Yuta. ¡Eh! No, espera, de Sochika nada. Soki, So ki - la corrijo mientras alargo las vocales como enseñándole a un niño pequeño la pronunciación correcta.

Sí sí, lo que tú digas. Dime, ¿qué te trae por aquí, Sochika? – pregunta interrogándome con el ojo que no tiene tapado por el parche. Ese ojo que parece que todo lo sabe y ante el cuál no puedes evitar sentirte un poco incómodo.

Suspiro resignado ante la manera tan espectacular de pasar de mí que tiene Yuta. Finalmente decido ponerme serio ante el grave asunto que me traigo entre manos, cambio la expresión de mi cara y digo: - Yutaru-sama, necesito de su consejo.

¿De qué se trata? – su tono de voz, denota confianza, como si no fuera la primera vez que le soluciona la vida a alguien.

Necesito un nuevo sofá donde pasar largas horas sentado, tal vez días.

¿Uno para el vicio? – pregunta quisquillosa.

Touché. – respondo bajando la vista.

Sígueme, conozco el sitio adecuado. – Sale del mostrador y grita: - ¡Ñack! ¡Te quedas de encargado! ¡Y más te vale vender algo! Bueno, ¿vamos?

Salimos de la tienda caminando a paso lento y pausado, el cansancio está haciendo mella en mí, y por lo que parece ella tampoco está muy por la labor de andar a buen ritmo. Nos tomamos nuestro tiempo mientras vamos paseando por la cuidada ciudad. Cientos de comercios pasan por delante de nuestros ojos, pero el que estamos buscando no aparece y empiezo a estar cansado de tanto andar.

Oye Yuta, ¿queda mucho? – pregunto cansado. Giro levemente mi cabeza para mirarla mientras pregunto, pero ya no hay nadie conocido a mi lado. En lugar de Yuta, hay una señora mayor que me mira perturbada ante mi posible insinuación. – Ahhh perdone. – Sonrío inquieto. Me giro y veo a Yuta parada en la esquina de un callejón, trato de disimular mi vergüenza después del episodio con la señora desconocida y camino hacia la ex­-capitana. - ¿Pasa algo Yuta?

Hemos llegado a nuestro destino. – Sonríe triunfal. – La mejor tienda de sofás del continente, ¿nada mal, eh?

Desde luego. ¿Entramos?

Sí, pero antes, déjame darte unos consejos a la hora de comprar un buen sofá, después de todo, entre los vagos nos ayudamos y creo que como heredero de los vagotaichos, debes conocer el secreto de un buen sofá.

La miro interrogante, no logro comprender a qué viene esta perorata, pero presto atención. La salud de mis posaderas depende de las siguientes palabras.

Tienes toda mi atención. – Respondo serio, preparado para asimilarlo todo.

¡Ahem! – tose – Lo principal en un sofá es que sea grande, si no te puedes estirar en él, no merecerá la pena, pero por muy grande que sea, si no es cómodo y mullido, olvídate. Por supuesto, esto incluye también el reposabrazos, que no sea muy alto ni de madera a ser posible. Y por descontado – añade tras una pausa – que te hagan un buen precio.

Así que era eso. Muchas gracias Yuta, ya puedo volver a apalancar mi cul tranquilamente sin miedo a las consecuencias físicas.

Saco mi intercomunicador y llamo a Kazuhiro rápidamente después de pagar el sofá.

¿Quién es? Estoy muy ocupado ahora arreglando algunas cosas que se han roto….

Kazu soy yo, localízame y ven al mundo humano. Cuando llegues entra en la tienda y recoge lo que he dejado a tu nombre. Ya está pagado. ¿Y qué es eso que se ha roto?

¡AH! Taicho…. no…. ehhh…. no se ha roto nada, de verdad. – Desde luego, es una mentira horrible, pero tengo cosas que hacer en mi cuarto particular antes de que llegue el nuevo sofá. - ¿Debo hacer algo más aparte de ir a recoger ése artículo?

Pues ahora que lo comentas, sí. De hecho, espérame en el despacho una vez que hayas localizado mis coordenadas actuales. Adiós. – Colgué el aparato similar a un teléfono y me dirigí a Yuta nuevamente. – ¿Puedes esperarme unos minutos aquí?

…. Menos mal que hay un banco cerca – dijo señalando el mobiliario urbano – que si no…. No tardes demasiado.

Me escondí del bullicio y abrí un Senkaimon nuevamente. Entro y vuelvo directo a mi despacho, nadie me ve. Kazu ya está dentro esperando. Al verme entrar, se incorpora y saluda.

Taicho.

Recojo la llave del cuarto especial y hago una seña a Kazu para que me siga. Le guío andando varias veces el mismo camino a paso rápido para evitar que recuerde exactamente la localización. Esperando haberle desconcertado lo suficiente pero no demasiado, me dirijo sin más rodeos a mi habitación del vicio.

En la puerta advierto a Kazuhiro de lo que puede pasar si desvela a alguien la localización de este cuarto, o si se atreve a molestarme mientras estoy dentro; cuando le veo suficientemente concienciado, abro la puerta y le señalo el sofá.

¿Sabes llegar a este cuarto tú sólo? – pregunto de la forma más tétrica que conozco.

Sí, taicho. – Responde algo asustado.

Vale, pues vas a tirar este viejo sofá, a traer el nuevo de las coordenadas de la tierra que te pedí que memorizaras y olvidar que este sitio existe. Y ahora si me disculpas, tengo que volver a desaparecer. Espero que para cuando vuelva, me encuentre la llave en mi despacho y el sofá nuevo ya instalado.

Sin darle tiempo a responder, hago un shumpo a la Senkaimon anteriormente abierta para volver con Yuta, que debe estar cansada de esperar.

Perdona la espera, Yuta. Ya puede empezar la fiesta.


End file.
